


Devil’s Don’t Fly

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel!Lance, Angel/Demon AU, Demon!Keith, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Devil’s don’t Fly” by Natalia Kills(Written 11-7-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 7





	Devil’s Don’t Fly

"Oh god" Lance whispers as he falls to Keith's side. "What did you do you fucking idiot?!?"

"I- I heard heard them calling for me again" Keith mumbles out. "I know it's not the answer - but I had to do _something_! Without you Lance.....I'm done." He cries.

"You didn't have to do _this_!! We...we could have worked something out! I would have found a way!"

"Lance - you know devils can't fly. You can't expect me not to fall eventually.....I think I proved that when I tried." Keith said gesturing down at his torso covered in whip marks.

"God Keith! We could have had it all! Now what am I supposed to do? Live without you while you go back to hell!? Never get to fucking see you again just because you didn't want to hold me back!?"

"You know that's not what I wanted either - but Lance.....I got chains and you got wings and I know it hurts but I couldn't keep you tied down with me. Angels were never meant to fall - God made it that may for a reason. I'm tired of hurting you - seeing my marks on your skin knowing I caused you that pain. You know us pretending like it wasn't affecting you wasn't the answer!"

"I-I know okay! I know. I just.....FUCK. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to Sharpshooter - you'll always be my favorite Angel." Keith says as his breathing slows.

_When all is said and done just know that Angels and Demons where never meant to fall in love. It's wrong. It always inevitably ends in a broken halo surrounded by blood._


End file.
